De morfina y negaciones
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: -Ever, te amo; la maga se quedó boquiabierta. ¿¡Cuánta morfina le dieron a ese mastodonte como para que esté diciendo tontería y media? .:Elfgreen:.


Quiero tener al menos, 5O historias publicadas en esta página para cuando termine el mes, así que no se asusten si publico cada día una cosa ramdom o cualquier loquera que me entre xDD

Hoy toca Elfgreen :B Hace mucho que no escribo algo de ellos así que... bueno.

Espero y les guste, ¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Evergreen & Elfman Strauss.

**Genero: **Humor/Romance.

**Palabras:** 711.

.

.

.

**D**e **m**orfina y **n**egaciones

_Érase una vez en las camillas de las enfermerías del gremio…_

—Te amo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Evergreen, dirigiéndole a Elfman una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro normalmente insensible—No, no es verdad.

—Sí, es verdad—pausó mirándola seriamente—Yo te amo.

La maga de los ojos de medusa se quedó boquiabierta: —N-No, ¡No es verdad!

Evergreen suspira una vez estando tranquila, y se dirige hacia donde Mirajane y Laxus están conversando animadamente afuera de aquella habitación.

—Ustedes dos… ¿¡Cuánta morfina le dieron a ese mastodonte como para que esté diciendo tontería y media!?

— ¿Morfina? —preguntó el rubio, la albina, solo sonrió.

—Le inyectaron un poco más de la normal para sus heridas Ever-chan, ya que podría transformarse en cualquier momento con su magia—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Pero antes de responder, un albino de piel tostada, llegó detrás de la amiga de Laxus.

—Ever, te amo.

— ¡Por eso! —Lo señaló, luego, suspiró pesadamente—Ese imbécil no para de confesar su amor eterno hacia mí. Sé que soy muy hermosa y demás pero…

Laxus se rompió a reír: —Oh vamos Ever, no trates de decir que no lo estás disfrutando.

—Son unos…

Pero al ver que no iba a ganar nada, mejor se dio a la opción de dar media vuelta y llevar a Elfman, de nuevo cuenta, a aquella camilla en la cual debía de descansar, camilla de la cual, no se debería ni de levantar.

Lo sentó, mientras se disponía a servirse un vaso de agua, pero eso no quitó que ella se daba cuenta, de que el Strauss seguía mirándola fijamente, y su boca, iba a decir de nueva cuenta aquellas palabras, por lo cual antes de hacerlo, ella lo interrumpió.

—No Elfman, tú no me amas. Te golpeaste la cabeza—señaló unas vendas en su cabeza— ¿Ves?

Elfman miró a su alrededor con confusión, y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Una sonrisa boca, y estúpida, se pegó en su cara.

—Te amo—repitió, Evergreen gimió frustrada.

—No, tú te lesionaste la cabeza en la misión que tomamos hace unos días—dijo Ever, acercándose y tocando el vendaje que estaba envuelto cuidadosamente alrededor de la cabeza de su nakama—¿No lo recuerdas?, las ancianitas, tu mirando un nuevo traje de karate mientras te estrellabas en una pared…

Elfman frunció el entrecejo y se tiró en la cama.

Todo era confuso, si bien, si recordaba la misión, y también el haber pasado un lindo, agradable, divertido y para él, encantador momento con Evergreen. Sonrió, más esa sonrisa desapareció, cuando notó que la maga no estaba sonriendo.

—Ever…—susurró con impotencia— ¿Por qué no quieres creer que te amo?

Evergreen negó con la cabeza. Negándose a verlo por un momento mientras controlaba aquellos sentimientos, los cuales aumentaban cada vez que lo miraba. Sería tan fácil sólo decirle a Elfman Strauss que sí le gustaba, que al parecer, sí se gustaban, aquí, ahora mismo. El albino ni siquiera lo recordaría al día siguiente.

Pero aun así no quería hacerlo, porque si Elfman había hablado, no había sido por decisión propia, había sido por la morfina.

La maga suspiró. Y se sentó en la camilla del chico.

—Lindo—escuchó a Elfman decir, mientras, que las manos de este comenzaban a acariciar sus cabellos—Tienes un cabello muy bonito Ever.

La maga se sonrojó y lo miró estupefacta, y ahí, fue cuando Bickslow y Fried entraron a aquella habitación, para ver a una Ever mirando a Elfman, y un Elfman jugando con el cabello de Evergreen.

Él mago de los títeres, rompió el silencio con burla: — ¿Interrumpimos?

La maga se levantó sonrojada, negando nerviosamente y con toda la intención de dejar aquella habitación.

Fried y Bickslow se acercaron a donde Elfman, pero este, solo se sentó mirando a la mujer que salía con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Adiós Ever, te amo!

Haciendo que el par de hombres abriera los ojos sorprendidos, y Evergreen, sonriera mirando al albino antes de irse.

—Yo también lo hago Elfman.

Laxus y Mirajane, miraron a la maga salir. Ambos, sonrieron notando el rostro alegre en la maga y también, escuchando los gritos de felicidad del hombre más hombre del universo.

—No le inyectaron morfina, ¿Cierto Mira?

Mirajane Strauss, solo sonrió como respuesta.

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin._**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado :B Al final Elfman no estaba sedado y Mirajane hace pie a su apodo la chica demonio xDD #LOL.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
